brickipediagamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoFanChertsey2222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brickipedia: The Video Game Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LegoFanChertsey2222 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1999bug (Talk) 15:39, May 14, 2011 HI bug![(=_-*[}^!LEGOFAN!^{*-_=)]] 14:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) To become a friend on someone's friend's list, you can just ask and hope for the best. Hey, that's what I do and it's worked out pretty well so far. Besides, if they say "No" then it's just going to be the same as before you asked them.[[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord|''' Talk ]] ---- Hello. Wait, you're blocked!? Well, at least you still have the LUSW and your story. We've got such a snug and reasonable grip on administration there, there's no reason a younger crowd can't be there. :D - Shermy :He is blocked at Brickipedia as he is under-age and we at Brickipedia like to follow the law. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *writes long, strict laws* Oh, look! Laws! I guess that means we gotta follow them. :P :Your American right? (I'm not, but the point stands), Wikia is hosted in America and, you kinda want to follow US law if your in the US. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 17:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You've been messing up pages by not capitalizing correctly and using bad grammar. :( 1999bunzandbacon!!! 22:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, cjc. But it just so happens that I'm not talking about government laws. And if your not American, what are you? Latin? :P Latin's gotta be your first language; explains why you don't have any friends. XD JK. Shermy :Sorry I forgot that most Americans don't know that there is a big world outside of America.... -- stercus accidit -- cjc 07:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Im Not american so I dont care!--[(=_-*[}^!LEGOFAN!^{*-_=)]] 09:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's not you who has to, its wikia who have to worry, which is why if Wikia find out you are under-13 you are blocked. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 12:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) My point was that Latin is a dead language. Your signature is in Latin, and if your main language is Latin, few people if any would understand you fluently. Explaining the no friends part. I feel like I'm trying to explain NASA project plans to a two-year-old. :P And yes, cjc, I know that there is an outside world. I'm well aware of it. You're probably five to seven years older than me, and probably have gotten out into it a bit more, though. Shermy my sig is not IN LATIN. :Well, the reason my signature is in Latin is because some people (*cough*you*cough*) would complain if it wasn't. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 09:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations. You came. You deserve a big round of applause. Why such the secret? If you left a message with your signature, you '''obviously came. :| Shermy I wouldn't complain if you said "I came" in English. Big whoop! Shermy * You've read it wrong mate. It is attributed to David Hume and means shit happens -- stercus accidit -- cjc 10:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Dont swear!--[(=_-*[}^!LEGOFAN!^{*-_=)]] 13:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) * Told you people would say that. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 14:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The translator I used said otherwise... Shame on you. :@ :It's a dead language.... -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Die I'm afraid I don't have that scheduled in at the moment, and won't be able to fit it in for a while. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you got my message above. Also, when leaving death threats, please put a #2 in front of the title so I can identify that it is a death threat or other hate mail and not something important. It just helps me to know how much help mail I get. Please fix your caps lock key. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 20:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC)